Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid
by Lu'LaGleek
Summary: One-Shot sur la vie de famille à travers les couples Faberry, Brittana, Quick et autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody ! Je commence cette série d'OS et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Voici le premier avec la famille Fabray-Berry ! Enjoy.**

* * *

Le rituel du dimanche matin.

Le petit déjeuner du dimanche matin en famille était une tradition dans la famille Fabray-Berry. En effet, tous les dimanches à 10h tout ce petit monde s'activait à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, pour que tout le monde ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et de préférence quelque chose qu'il aime.

Quinn préparait la pâte à pancakes pendant que Rachel, elle, mettait tous ce qu'il fallait sur la table : le jus d'orange, le lait, les céréales, le sucre, le Nutella, le café, les bols, les verres, etc, sans oublié un tas de serviettes en papier, car connaissant ses enfants, ils allaient avoir du chocolat par tout sur le visage.

Alors que les deux mamans se pressaient en cuisine, deux têtes blondes se présentèrent dans l'encadrure de la porte de la cuisine : James et Heather Fabray-Berry, âgés, respectivement de 11 et 6 ans. L'odeur des fameux pancakes de leur maman Q les avaient réveillés et ils avaient descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils allèrent s'assoir à leurs places habituelles, l'un en face de l'autre.

« Bonjour mes chéris ! » dit Rachel, en leur collant un bisou sur le haut de leurs têtes alors qu'elle apportait les petites cuillers.

Tout commencer à prendre forme et les deux petits monstres commençaient à saliver, mais ils devaient attendre leurs mères avant de pouvoir attraper tout ce qu'ils voulaient manger. C'était un rituel : tout le monde devait être à table et à l'heure, avant que quiconque commence à manger.

« Je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va être en retard ! » lança James en regardant ses mères.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaitre une jeune fille brune de 16 ans. Elle laissa tomber à terre un sac de couchage et une petite valise, posa ses chaussures et son manteau, passa dans la cuisine donner une bise à ses mères et alla s'assoir au bout de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais James ? » demanda Quinn à son fils avec un petit sourire.

« Rien, rien ! » lui répondit-il en baissant la tête.

James aimait bien taquiner ses sœurs quand il en avait l'occasion. Etant le seul « homme » de la maison, il fallait bien « qu'il se trouve une occupation » avait-il dit à ses mères un jour qu'elles l'avaient repris.

Quinn et Rachel vinrent s'assoir aux côtés de leurs enfants et le petit déjeuner pu commencer.

La bonne humeur battait son plein autour de la table. James mangeait comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours. La petite Heather avait la bouche couverte de chocolat ce qui fit bien rire Quinn quand cette dernière lui sourit.

« Comment était ta soirée chez Ana ? » demanda Rachel à sa fille ainée.

« Bien, on s'est fait une soirée films. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Moi je suis sûr qu'elles n'ont pas regardé de film, mais qu'elles ont parlé de garçons toute la soirée et surtout d'un ! » dit James en regardant sa sœur avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! » lui répondit sa sœur en le foudroyant des yeux.

« Ouais c'est ça ! Il va comment Jake ? »

« Mais ferme la ! » cria la jeune fille.

« Lea ! Pas de gros mots dans cette maison ! » dit Rachel « Et puis je savoir qui est ce Jake ? »

« C'est personne ! » répondit la concerné en regardant son assiette.

« C'est son amoureux maman R ! »

« James, ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question ! Lea je t'écoute ?! »

« C'est pas mon amoureux, c'est juste un copain ! »

« Lea a un amoureux ! Lea a un amoureux ! »

« Mais la ferme ! »

Quinn regardait la scène depuis la cuisine : James courait tout autour de la table essayant de fuir Lea qui lui courait après, Rachel tentait de faire preuve d'autorité en leur demandant d'arrêter immédiatement, mais l'autorité n'avait jamais était son truc, c'était celui de Quinn et Heather, imperturbable, continuait de manger son pancakes recouvert de chocolat. Intérieurement, Quinn riait de la situation mais elle allait devoir en prendre parti rapidement avant que Lea rattrape son frère et que tout dégénère. Même si la plupart du temps le dimanche matin se finissait avec une punition au tournant, Quinn aimait bien cette matinée.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit rituel ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les reviews sont là pour ça ! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à ceux qui follow cette fanfiction, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Fille ou garçon ?

J'étais debout dans ma cuisine, préparant du café et du thé, quand je baissai les yeux et regardai mon ventre. « Je suis une grosse baleine » pensais-je. Très exactement, j'étais enceinte de 7 mois, voilà pourquoi je ressemblais à un de ces mammifères marins.

Le bruit de la bouilloire me fit sortir de mes pensées, annonçant que l'eau était prête. Je mis la bouilloire, la cafetière, la boîte à thé et quatre tasses sur un plateau et me dirigeai vers le salon de mon appartement, où une « discussion » assez intense avait lieu entre ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami.

« Mais t'as vraiment rien dans le crâne Puckerman ! Tu ne vas quand même pas appeler ton gamin Bryan ? Il va avoir droit à toutes les plaisanteries possible et va se taper la honte de sa vie ! »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est cool comme prénom Bryan ! C'est toi qui va pas bien Lopez ! »

J'arrivai à ce moment là et posa le plateau sur la table basse. Brittany sorti de la chambre du futur bébé et vint nous retrouver.

« J'adore cette chambre ! » dit elle en me regardant. « Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! »

« Merci Britt ! » répondis-je en souriant.

« Fabray on a un problème ! »

« Quoi comme problème Santana ? » demandais-je à la brune en servant le café et le thé.

« Ton abruti de fiancé, mari ou je ne sais quoi, veut appeler votre gamin Bryan ! Bryan ça craint ! »

« Premièrement nous ne sommes pas mariés, ni fiancés mais engagés à nous marier ! »

« C'est pareil » me coupa Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Deuxièmement, elle a raison Puck, Bryan ça craint ! »

A cette phrase, Santana regarda Puck avec son sourire de vainqueur et ajouta « Je te l'avais dit que ça craignait écureuil man ! »

« Et troisièmement, ce n'est pas un gamin mais un bébé et ça sert à rien de chercher des prénoms j'en ai déjà trouvé et vous ne me ferais pas changer d'avis ! »

« En même temps quelle idée de pas vouloir savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! » s'exaspéra Santana.

« Moi je trouve ça bien de pas vouloir savoir » dit Brittany, « c'est la surprise ! »

J'adorais Brittany, elle avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait et me supportait toujours dans mes décisions.

A la fin de l'après midi, après que les filles soient partis, Puck vint me voir dans la cuisine pendant que je faisais la vaisselle.

« Alors comme ça tu as déjà choisi les prénoms et tu m'en a même pas parlé ? »

« En fait j'ai rien choisi du tout, j'ai dis ça pour que Satan laisse tomber, parce qu'avec ses idées on était mal barré ! »

« D'accord. » dit Puck tout étonné. « Donc j'ai encore mon mot à dire ? »

« Oui mais il est hors de question que notre enfant s'appelle Bryan ! Tu as eu une bonne idée la première fois alors trouves en une autre pour la deuxième, sachant qu'il en faut deux ! » criais-je à moitié alors que j'étais dans notre chambre et qu'il était encore dans la cuisine.

« Et ben on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! »

* * *

**Vous en penser quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Bye**


End file.
